Treasure Trails
Treasure Trails on yksi RuneScapen kiinnostavimmista minipeleistä. Se on aarteenmetsästystä vain membereille. Treasure Trailsin voi aloittaa saatuaan Cluen, joita pudottaa jotkut hirviöt. Treasure Trailseissa on 3 tasoa, helppo, keskivaikea ja vaikea, jokaiselle tasolle on omat tehtävänsä ja palkintonsa, joita riittää. Helpot vihjeet Kertovat yleensä tarkalleen mitä tehdä, ainoastaan tarvitaan yleistä alueiden tai keskeisten NPCn tuntemista. Avain Joskus tarvitaan avain arkun tai kaapin avaamiseksi. Silloin on sen luokse jätetty viesti. Arvoitukset Joitakin selvitettäviä arvoituksia ovat: Emotet Sinun täytyy mennä tiettyyn paikkaan, pukea tietyt varusteet päälle ja tehdä emote. Kartat Mene Clue Scrollissa näkyvän kuvan osoittamaan paikkaan ja kaivaa lapiolla (Spade). Koordinaatit Koordinaattien selvittämiseksi tarvitaan *Kartta Kartta *Sekstantti Sekstantti *Kello kello Alussa sinun pitää mennä Observatoryyn ja sen jälkeen Murphyn ja veli-Kojon luo ja palata professorin luo. Jos sinulta puuttuu joku näistä, niin saat *kellon veli-Kojolta kellotornista (Clock Tower) *kartan saat professorilta Observatorysta *sekstantin saat Murphyltä Port Khazardista. Koordinaatit jakavat maailman neljään osaan ,jonka keskipiste 0,0 on Observatorio. Kaikki paikat Observatoriosta pohjoiseen lasketaan pohjoisiksi (north) ja observatoriosta etelään eteläisiksi (S). Samoin kaikki Observatoriosta itään ovat itäisiä (E) ja länteen puolesta läntisiä (W). Tämänhetkiset Runescapen maailman ääret ovat *pohjoisessa jäävuori (Iceberg) joka on 30N *idässä Mos Le'Harmless 40E *etelässä Pest Control 18S *lännessä Lunar Isle 12W Mene kyseisten koordinaattien osoittamaan paikkaan ja kaiva lapiolla (Spade) ja löydät arkun. Jos sinulla ei ole Sekstanttia, kelloa ja karttaa, et löydä arkkua, vaikka kaivaisit täsmälleen oikeasta paikasta. Jos kyseessä on 3.tason käärö, kimppuusi hyökätään *jos olet Wildernessissä hyökkääjä on Zamorak Mage joka pystyy käyttäämään Flames of Zamorak-loitsua *muualla kimppuusi hyökkää vahvempi Saradomin Mage joka pystyy käyttämään Saradomin Strike-loitsua ja jolla on myrkytetty lohikäärmetikari Haaste Sinulta kystytää jotain matematiikkaan tai Runescapeen liittyvää *19 to the power of 3 (19 potenssiin 3)? 6859 *How many cannons does Lumbridge Castle have (montako kanuunaa linnassa)? 9''' *How many animals in the Ardougne Zoo (montako eläintä eläintarhassa)? '''40 jos oletetehnyt Eagles Peak-tehtävän 41 *How many bookcases are in the palace library(montako kirjahyllyä kirjastossa)? 24 *How many banana trees are there in the plantation (montako banaanipuuta plantaasilla)? 33 Banaani on kylläkin ruokokasvi ei puu *How many buildings in the village (montako rakennusta kylässä)? 11 *How many cages are behind Jerico's house (montako pakkausta Jericon talon takana)? 3''' *How many houses have a cross on the door (monessako talossa on X ovessa)? '''20 *How many fishermen are on the fishing platform(montako kalastajaa lautalla)? 11 *How many flowers are there in the clearing below this platform (montako kukkaa aukealla)? 13 *How many gnomes on the Gnome ball field have red patches on their uniforms (kuinka monella on punaista univormuissaan)? 6''' *How many people are waiting for the next Bard to perform (kuinka moni odottaa bardin esitystä)? '''4 *If x is 15 and y is 3, what is 3x + y (x=15,y=3, paljonko on 3x+y)? 48 *I have 16 kebabs, I eat one myself and share the rest equally between 3 friends how many do they have each (16 kebabia, syön yhden, jaan muut kolmelle, montako jokainen saa)? 5''' *What is 57*89+23 (paljonko on)? '''5096 Anagrammi Mene puhumaan henkilölle, jonka nimi sekoitetuista kirjaimista muodostuu. Tässä muutamia *A Bas = Saba Burthorpen lähellä luolassa (ks. Garden of Tranqulity) *Aha Jar = Jaraah Duel Arenan sairaalassa *Arc O Line = Caroline Witchavenissa *Are Col = Oracle Ice Mountainin huipulla *Bail Trims = Brimstail Gnome Strongholdissa (ks. The Eyes of Glouphrie) *By Look = Bolkoy Tree Gnome Villagen puussa olevassa kaupassa *C on game hoc = Gnome Coach Gnome Ball arenan luona *Dt Run B = Brundt baarissa Rellekkassa *Eek Zero Op = Zookeeper Ardougnen eläintarhassa *El Ow = Lowe Varrockin jousikaupassa *Err Cure It = Recruiter West Ardougnessa *Goblin Kern = King Bolren Tree Gnome Villagessa *Got A Boy = Gabooty Tai Bwo Wannaissa *Halt Us = Luthas Musa Pointissa banaaniplantaasilla *Icy Fe = Fycie Rantzin luolassa *Lark In Dog = King Roald Varrockin linnassa *Me if = Femi Tree Gnome Strongholdin portin ulkopuolella *Nod med = Edmond Argougnen linnan pohjoispuolella olevassa talossa *O birdz a zany en pc = Cap'n Izzy no Beard Brimhavenin agility arenalla *Ok Co = Cook Lumbridgen linnan keittiössä *Peaty Pert = Party Pete Faladorissa *R Ak Mi = Karim Al Kharidin kebab-kauppias Palapelit Sinun pitää koota palapeli paloja liikuttelemalla Tässä kootut palapelit Kuva: Palapeli_1.PNG Kuva: Palapeli_2.PNG Kuva: Palapeli_3.PNG Luokka:Minipelit Luokka:Ohje Luokka:Treasure Trails